1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling bearing apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and a hard disk apparatus.
2. Background Art
A method of manufacturing a rolling bearing apparatus is conventionally known which includes a pair of rolling bearings, a rotation shaft fitted to an inner race, and a housing for fitting of an outer race of the rolling bearing (see, for example, JP-A-11-182543).
In the manufacture method described in JP-A-11-182543, the inner race of the rolling bearing is pressed to the rotation shaft, and the inner race is fixed to an outer peripheral face of the rotation shaft with an adhesive force using an adhesive while a predetermined pre-load is applied to the pressed inner race.
Since the adhesive requires a long time for curing, the fixing of the rolling bearing under the pre-load requires that the rolling bearing should be maintained on an apparatus for applying the pre-load or a jig for maintaining the bearing under the pre-load until the adhesive is completely cured. This presents the problem of poor productivity. In addition, especially for an anaerobic adhesive, gas (outgas) produced from the adhesive may disadvantageously cause a problem in an apparatus (for example, a hard disk apparatus) including the rolling bearing.